Constructed Horror Wiki:Featured Articles
This is the archive for all the featured articles that have been featured on the main page. January 9, 2009 The Swordsman was a skilled duelist who fought against Maxis Erwin and The Rangers, a group of people responsible for the murder of his foster brother, The Gauntlet, a hitman. The Swordsman is an elite, acrobatic, obviously, swordsman. He hates firearms and has forged his sword out of the toughest metals possible to deflect bullets. He has gone through the toughest possible training to hone his perception, agility, accuracy, and raw skill. He is a lone, lethal force - a powerful ally for some, a deadly killer for others. Read more... January 19, 2009 The Prodigy was a skilled swordsman and hand-to-hand fighter who fought for the revenge of his dead mentors, The Gauntlet and The Swordsman. Utilizing a sword, a fist, and an iron gauntlet, he fights for justice. He does not know what his mentors truly were. His father was killed when he was fifteen years old while working at the docks and his mother was killed during the North Coast Swarm, The only thing he carries of his parents is his father's blue tunic and his mother's red dress, both torn into strips and made into a flowing bandanna. He does not believe The Rangers are directly for his mentors' deaths, however. Maxis Erwin, he witnessed, was the one who made that shot and who killed both. Read more... February 1, 2009 Ryan Daniels was a soldier for the Terrence Fields Militia and son to the legendary Terrence Daniels, an old war hero who was assassinated in 1999. Daniels was one of the first test subjects for Project Sentry, which was the project that the futuristic scientists of the east were trying to make a replicating DNA cell that increased soldiers' strength, accuracy, speed, and agility. Due to the injection of the Sentry Virus, Daniels is a splitting image of his father, but due to inhumane means. Daniels later married Alicia Browning, and had a son named Gregory. Due to the fact that Daniels was a soldier, he rarely spent time with his family, but rather with his brother Aaron on the field. Aaron is also a subject of Project Sentry. Due to the increased attacks from Chestershire in the west, Daniels is spending even more time on the field, trying to eliminate the enemy so he and his family can live in peace one day. Read more... February 15, 2009 Jack Hanzo Hattori, named after his ancestor, Hanzo Hattori, is very skilled in the art of ninjitsu. He is a master in hand-to-hand combat and kusarigamajutsu. His preferred weapon to use is the kusarigama, a kind of scythe on chain, but he can still use a sword when he has to. He is small, only about 5ft 4 and about 114 lbs, but can best foes many times larger then himself. He was born in Arch Town in 1980 and raised by his parents, but the name of his parents and early life are currently unknown. He works for no one but himself, and is very solitary, but will occasionally work with others when needed. He once fought alongside The Prodigy, a man with similar skill, and a similar dream. Even though they don't often meet with each other, when they do, they go out and drink together. Jacks favorite drink is sake. A man of few words, he rarely speaks to others but often talks to himself, and only talking to people he trusts. Not a violent person by nature, he prefers not to fight unless he has to or has a reason to. He wants a world without chaos, but he understands that chaos in needed to balance the world. Read more... March 5, 2009 David Court, also known as The Rapture, oversaw the creation of the worlds first nanomachines and dedicated his life to developing them for use against Cancer. He was also the first test subject of his own creation. Shortly after he faked his death and was recruited to become the first member of C.H.A.O.S. Prior to his years of cancer research, David was a Field Medic for the US Army; he had studied Biological Chemistry at Yale University but disregarded his dream of becoming a Bio-Engineer until Achara Cancer Research offered employment. He was informed that he would change the face of medicine forever, wiping cancer from the face of the Earth. It was a year later that he was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. Fearing his impending death he jumped at the opportunity to test the still experimental semi-organic nanomachines in hopes it would increase his lifespan. It was when the experiment was a success that David learned his body was now as fit as it was forty years ago that he achieved true rapture. Following the success of his cancer research and the news of his death, David was tracked and recruited by the PMO (Private Military Organization) TrputeX. There his nanomachines were altered for use of a military nature and David became known simply as The Rapture. Read more... March 27, 2009 Terrence Daniels was the legendary war hero of Terrence Fields, father to future war veterans Aaron Daniels and Ryan Daniels. He was born in 1956 to a marine and a medic, whose names are unknown, in the rural farming area of what was soon to be Terrence Fields. He learned medicine and healing from his mother when he was young. His parents died during a raid in which the soldiers slaughtered his parents and took the boy prisoner. He was sold a slave to a wealthy hotel owner, and bought his freedom from his medical services. He returned to the Terrence Fields area (which was called Rullsington back then) and studied in University in Chemistry. He earned a PhD in Chemistry and signed up as a soldier for his revenge against the south. Because he excelled at using a revolver, as opposed to the rifles of the other soldiers, he was christened "Captain Revolver" (he had earned that nickname when he was at the rank of Captain). He became so powerful in the militia that the South surrendered because of Terrence and Rullsington was renamed Terrence Fields. He retired as a soldier and became a chemist in the Terrence Fields Laboratories, creating chemical weapons and cures. He married to a doctor (whose name is unknown) and had two children, Aaron Daniels and Ryan Daniels, with her. She died during childbirth. Terrence was later enlisted in the militia again to fight against the West, whose assassins and "ruff n' tuff" soldiers could only be stopped by the legendary Terrence "Captain Revolver" Daniels. These conflicts had made him even more of a threat to enemies, and an assassin was dispatched to kill him in 1992. The hit succeeded in the isolation of the late-night shift in the laboratory, but while Terrence is dead today, his legend lives on in the hearts of the grateful populace. A song, The Thundershot of Rullsington, was written in his honour, based off of, inspired, and dedicated to, Terrence Daniels. Read more... April 27, 2009 Thomas Frazier Grady was the ancient descendant of Lord Frazier Grady, the founder of The Keepers, a royal group of knights who sought to protect the world from the demons that Ashkoff Demonik had summoned. Frazier Grady was bitten by a demon before he fathered a child, and his family lineage has had The Curse of the Gradys, meaning the entire Grady line is infected with demon blood. However, Tom was the only one in the entire line who showed changes. He lived in the same town that Crowley Demonik had lived in before, and legend has it that Demonik successfully summoned demons, which slaughtered Tom’s parents and two siblings. He witnessed his family’s deaths and was sent to the asylum after going mad. He was released after recovering for two years and was sent to live with his uncle, Liege Grady. After graduating from college at the age of 21, he married Melissa Amber Browning and moved to a bustling city working as a sporting goods store storeowner. He has chanced upon the curse, and has been trying to find ways to contain it so it will not harm his family. Read more... December 31, 2010 Altered Humans were created when the biological half of the nanomachines used to treat cancer became sentient. Achara had planned the creation on Altered Humans for some time during their cancer research, but it wasn't until Alyson Tiller suggested biological components did they truly estimate the usefullness of a 24 hour surveillance that their patients could provide. With no real malicious intent, Achara simply planned to use them as human surveillance units. Monitering the sights and thoughts of their patients was a good way to get in on politics, considering several of the priority cancer-patients were high rungs in the chain of command. Once they activated the Rapid Assimilation function, which was pre-programmed into the mechanical components, those with Achara's nanomachines could even be controlled. An incident involving a frequency hijack caused Achara to lose control of one of their subjects, which was then used to brutally murder his whole family. Several of these murders were carried out across the world as more and more nanomachines were hijacked and abused. Read more... Category:ConHorror